The state of the current art of producing hydrogen gaseous fuels to use with the fossil fuels that will greatly increase your present fuel mileage has mainly been by nuclear reactors, electrolysis that uses more current than the value of the hydrogen gases that are produced. It is not financially practical to build hydrogen-refueling stations in the country using the present state of the current art methods to produce hydrogen to alleviate the current oil crisis. Shortcomings that are present: The gaseous fuel introduction being overly complicated, heavy fuel containers, expensive metal hydrides, not having practical and economical sources of gaseous fuel available to use in combination with or to replace fossil fuel, not being able to produce a sufficient volume of gaseous fuel from water using D.C. current to power the electrolytic container while operating the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,600 has several problems. Being the way the fuel is entered into the piston combustion chamber. The gases were put in with the gasoline fuel into the injectors. It is found to be beneficial to use the vacuum created by the pistons to pull the extra fuel, gases, into the engine, leaving the present carburetion system intact. The Butterfly valve in the manifold air intake governs the amount of extra fuel pulled in to supplement the amount of fuel from the present carburetion system. This method increases the fuel mileage and also gives a tremendous power increase. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,600 [Teves invention] was made to operate a Wisconsin engine under no load, other than the Generator or Alternator, for only 12 minutes and the engine cut off.
Some patents using hydrogen fuel had many faults that were not appreciated by the vehicle owners. Several used heavy steel containers to hold the hydrogen gas (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,508,084; 3,983,882). Others did not produce enough hydrogen to make an appreciable difference in performance and increase the fuel mileage. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,814; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,696; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,458,412). Another invention U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,181 uses metal hydrides which are very expensive, complicated, takes a great amount of time and equipment. Another invention (U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,610) uses a gas generator using sodium hydroxide—which is very expensive when used to produce large volumes of hydrogen gases. There is a noticeable increase in pollutants. Not many of these inventions produce enough hydrogen gas to make a very sizeable increase in the fuel mileage. They were not very acceptable to the average general public. The hybrid hydrogen-gasoline electric cars on the markets are not very well accepted by the public for many reasons. Almost all of them have to purchase their hydrogen, which does not last for many miles, and there is very little hope that the hydrogen will become readily available and inexpensive at many places in the country and world. This invention uses water, baking soda, and methyl alcohol to keep the water from freezing, all of which are inexpensive and available. This invention will be available to be installed on any vehicle, new or old, at an inexpensive cost.